


Possession / Protection

by naughtybutinagoodway, she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)



Series: Lovers / Spies [1]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fix-It, I changed the ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/naughtybutinagoodway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/she_blinks
Summary: Delphine sat on her couch, marveling at the fact that after each visit from Lorraine, there was tangible growth to their relationship. That she learned something new about this woman that made her longing for her deeper.





	Possession / Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of my Lovers/Spies series. I got a request to write a fanfic about a woman from Delphine's past that sparked feelings in Lorraine Broughton. I hope this one-shot lives up to your expectations!

#### \-------------------

“Come back here,” Lorraine grabbed for Delphine’s hips, to pull her lover back into bed. Delphine allowed herself to be pulled onto Lorraine’s chest. Lorraine teased, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Delphine loved mornings like these. Their first morning together, after Lorraine returned to her from an assignment. Waking up late. With nowhere to be, no one to meet. It happened infrequently enough that neither took these mornings for granted.

Lorraine always made Delphine feel as if she were the center of her attention.

As with this morning. Delphine had been awoken by Lorraine’s lips on her neck, her fingers playing at her pussy, her legs having already been spread. When she felt Delphine stirring, Lorraine’s fingers slowly spread her lips further, and she moaned into Delphine’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you.”

And she did just that. As Lorraine kissed Delphine hungrily, she bent her French lover’s legs at the knees and pushed them toward her shoulders. She then held one leg in place with one hand as the other stroked in and out of Delphine’s pussy. But this wasn’t the frenzied lovemaking of last night, or indeed most nights. Lorraine was unhurried, inviting Delphine to dictate the pace.

Their first fuck of the day ended with Delphine calling out Lorraine’s name as the most exquisite spasms began at her clit and rippled outward. Delphine was more than ready for the second.

#### \-------------------

By early afternoon, having consumed nothing more than vodka, cigarettes and each other in the previous 18 hours, the women were starving. Delphine had no food in her fridge … it’s not as if she gets a phone call from Lorraine letting her know that she’s on her way, can she please pick up some dinner and breakfast. Delphine couldn’t even imagine what that level of domesticity would feel like with Lorraine.

As with most of these first mornings together, their first meal would be out. They decided to stop at the café just steps away from Delphine’s apartment. They dressed quickly and stepped out onto the landing.

Lorraine took a step down first, and turned around, impeding Delphine’s path down the stairs. She lifted her leg back up onto the landing, trapping Delphine between it and the hand rail. She put her hands on Delphine’s waist and pulled her closer. Lorraine’s taller stature meant that their lips lined up perfectly, and she took advantage, searching for the young woman’s tongue with her own.

Their breath quickened, and both allowed their hands to roam. After several seconds, Delphine pulled her head back to break off the kiss. “Shall we …?” she gestured back towards her door.

Lorraine did that thing Delphine loves, she smirked, exhaling softly, and looked down, at nothing in particular. It was a rare show of self-consciousness. “I’m sorry, I can’t help myself with you. I’ll be good. Come on, let’s go.”

Lorraine held Delphine’s hand and they started descending the stairs. When they reached the next landing, Lorraine executed the same maneuver, stopping and turning around. This time, she pulled Delphine towards her with one hand on her neck, the other on her hip. Delphine couldn’t stop the groan from escaping her lips. This time Lorraine pulled away, “Maybe I do want to stay in a bit longer,” she touched her forehead to Delphine’s and whispered. “I can’t get enough of you this morning.”

Just then they heard someone, below them, clear her throat. Both turned around, “My apologies.” “Je m’excuse … “ Delphine’s apology died in her mouth. She conversed with the woman in French. “How did you get in?”

“I kept an extra key.”

“We agreed to not see each other for a while.”

“Hasn’t it been long enough…?”

“You should not have come unannounced.” Delphine interrupted, her voice taking on a strained edge. When she did so, Lorraine’s suspicions that this woman wasn’t a welcome visitor were confirmed.

“Delphine, everything okay?”

Delphine did not answer right away. She closed her eyes, and sighed. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Lorraine apologetically.

“This is Sonia. A friend. We have not seen each other in a while.” She forced a smile. Lorraine’s gaze lingered over Delphine’s face for a moment, before she turned to walk down the last few steps. She extended a hand and introduced herself to Sonia, “Bonjour. Je suis Lorraine.” Her rudimentary French vocabulary was nearly expended.

Sonia raised her brow at Delphine, “Américain?”

“Don’t be rude.” Delphine snapped. “I’m sorry but we are leaving. You must leave.”

She walked down the remaining stairs and slipped her hand inside of Lorraine’s. Delphine extended her other hand, “Please give me the key. I did not give you permission to keep a copy.” Sonia hesitated before reaching into her pocket for the key. As she placed it into Delphine’s hand, her fingers lingered longer than necessary. Delphine pulled her hand back quickly.

All three turned toward the door. Lorraine opened the door and held it open for both women.

“I’d like to stand here a moment and make sure she walks away.”

“Yes,” Delphine was grateful for the suggestion.

Lorraine reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one and handed it to Delphine and then lit one for herself. She took a deep drag, tilted her head up and exhaled slowly. She took another drag and looked at Delphine. “You want to tell me about her?”

“Yes. No. I didn’t realize until a moment ago that there was anything to talk about.”

“How long were you two … friends?” Lorraine couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she asked.

“Ssss. It is not funny.” Lorraine smiled even more at her hissing sound. Delphine finally smiled a bit as well, wanting to find the humor in the situation as Lorraine had. “We dated for several months. But I ended the relationship after you started … _visiting me_ more regularly.”

“Clearly she wants to see you again.” Lorraine looked toward the direction that Sonia walked. “Want to go get something to eat now?”

“Lorraine, I may have slept with her once or twice after I broke things off with her.”

“I understand.” Lorraine could sense that Delphine felt guilty. “I haven’t been a constant presence in your life. You need ... outlets.”

Delphine didn’t respond.

“I’m not upset with you.”

“Maybe I want you to be.”

Lorraine put her arm around Delphine’s shoulder and pulled her close as they walked. “Let’s not waste what little time we have together on thoughts like that.”

#### \-------------------

Lorraine and Delphine ended up staying out for several hours. After eating, they picked up some wine and groceries, enough for a breakfast and a couple of light meals. Delphine was excited at the prospect of having Lorraine to herself for a couple more evenings.

As they walked arm in arm back to her apartment, Delphine leaned her head against Lorraine’s shoulder. “I could get used to this.”

Lorraine looked down at her, obligingly. “Mmmm. I want this to feel new and exciting for a long time. I can’t wait to get you back in bed.” Delphine smiled in response.

Delphine grabbed her mail on their way through the entry hall, and promptly deposited it on her table. Before she could turn around, Lorraine stood behind her, placed one hand in between the brunette’s legs and held her by the hip with the other. Lorraine cupped her pussy from behind, and nibbled on Delphine’s earlobe. She then slid her hand slowly up Delphine’s ass. The brunette closed her eyes, and whimpered softly. Lorraine leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I want to taste you.” Delphine shuddered; she knew she was already wet.

She turned around slowly to face Lorraine. Before she could look into the blonde’s eyes, she felt her chin tilted upward, and her mouth entered deeply by Lorraine’s tongue. Lorraine held Delphine’s ass with both hands, then slid her hands downward. When she reached the back of the smaller woman’s thighs, she lifted Delphine onto the table.

Lorraine pulled Delphine towards the edge of the table, spreading her legs with her body. As she did so, Delphine’s dress hiked up, exposing her thighs. Lorraine grabbed the hem of the dress at each thigh and pulled it up to her waist. Delphine steadied herself by holding onto Lorraine’s shoulders.

Lorraine tangled a handful of the brunette’s hair in one hand and pulled Delphine’s head to the side, breaking their kiss. She hungrily began kissing down Delphine’s neck, beginning just behind one ear and making her way down to a collarbone.

Lorraine took each of Delphine’s hands in her own and pulled them away from her shoulders. She slowly moved them to be behind Delphine’s torso, resting them on the table. Lorraine wanted Delphine to lean back, propping herself up.

Once she had Delphine in her desired position, Lorraine tugged her underwear down her hips. Delphine helped by lifting each cheek slightly so that Lorraine could slide the panties down her legs. Not bothering to stand up again, Lorraine spread Delphine’s legs open wide and rested her face against Delphine’s opening. She looked up, and as she met Delphine’s eyes, Lorraine spread her lips by swiping her tongue deeply, up towards Delphine’s clit. As soon as she did so, Delphine groaned her appreciation and closed her eyes, throwing her head back.

Lorraine continued to stroke her tongue over Delphine’s clit. Delphine put a hand on her head, guiding her movement by her blond hair. Once Delphine began to roll her hips slightly, Lorraine knew that she was nearing orgasm. She placed two fingertips at Delphine’s opening and entered her slowly. Delphine moved her hips against Lorraine’s hand as Lorraine began to stroke into her. Within moments, Delphine’s pussy, already swollen such that Lorraine’s fingers were smothered deep within, began to convulse. When she came, Delphine began to contract around Lorraine’s fingers; her clit went from rigid to throbbing. Lorraine eased off of her touches gradually. When Delphine’s throbbing and contractions eased, Lorraine stood and pulled Delphine in for a long, lingering kiss.

#### \-------------------

Delphine got up from the bed and began to walk towards her dining table. She turned her head back to ask a question as she walked, “Do you want to go out tonight?”

“Mmm. Sounds nice, but I’m not ready to share you.”

“I thought you said you have no time for jealousy,” Delphine teased. She turned back around and noticed her mail on the table. “I’m never going to look at my table the same way,” she added, giggling. Lorraine smiled. Delphine picked up her mail and absently began flipping through the envelopes. She stopped suddenly, and audibly gasped.

“What’s wrong? Did you remember something?” Lorraine asked from the bed. She was lying on her back, with her arms behind her head, eyes closed.

“She came back,” Delphine said slowly, as she held up an envelope that was blank save Delphine’s name written in black ink. “She put this letter in my mailbox.”

“What does the letter say? Maybe there’s a good explanation.”

Delphine opened the envelope and pulled out a handwritten letter. She began reading, silently, moving her head from side to side slightly.

“She misses me, and wants to get back together. She asked me to meet her at a bar tonight, to talk.”

“I can understand completely how she feels. You’re irresistible.” After a pause, “Do you want to be with Sonia?”

“No!” Delphine answered vehemently. The inquiring look on Lorraine’s face compelled Delphine to add, “I told her very clearly to leave me alone. Even if you weren’t … in the picture.” Delphine didn’t know how to refer to her relationship with Lorraine. “I still wouldn’t want to be with her.” After a beat, “She’s too controlling.”

“What would you like to do?”

“I want to ignore the letter. But I feel that she would take that as approval of her finding her way into my apartment building. I want her to leave me alone, for good. It’s making me feel uncomfortable.”

“Let’s go talk to her. Make sure that she understands how you feel.”

“So you’ll come with me?”

“Of course.”

#### \-------------------

Lorraine and Delphine arrived at the bar late in the evening, wanting to ensure that Sonia was already there. Delphine worried that if Sonia arrived after they did, she would leave if she spotted Lorraine. As they walked in, they spotted Sonia at the end of the bar. When Sonia saw Lorraine, her eyes began to dart around; clearly she had hoped that only Delphine would show.

“Ladies, what a surprise. How are you both?”

“Can we go sit at a table?” Lorraine wanted to get away from the crowd at the bar.

After sitting, Delphine started, “Sonia, I am upset you came to my apartment again today.” She was in no mood for small talk. "How did you get into the foyer? Do you have more keys?”

“No, no. I slipped in as someone was leaving.”

“Your visit to my apartment today is beside the point. I do not want to see you again. I do not want to talk to you again.”

Before Delphine could say more, Sonia started to rise, saying, “I am sorry for troubling …”

Lorraine gently clutched Sonia’s forearm, “Sit down please. I don’t think she’s finished speaking.” Sonia looked from one woman to the other. Lorraine’s hand was still around her arm. She sat down slowly, looking around to see if anyone noticed the drama occurring at their table.

Lorraine removed her hand from Sonia and placed it on the table. Sonia found herself staring at it, noting its sinewy strength, the network of veins along the back.

“We do not have a future together. Please do not reach out to me again,” Delphine continued. “Do you understand?”

Sonia answered meekly, “Yes.”

Lorraine turned to Delphine and asked, “Would you mind getting me a vodka on ice?”

Delphine looked at Lorraine quizzically. Lorraine answered her unspoken question by nodding her head in the direction of the bar. “I’m very thirsty.” Delphine stood up and walked toward the bar.

When Delphine got to the bar, she looked back toward their table as she waited on the bartender. Lorraine leaned in toward Sonia, her voice barely above a whisper. “Are you clear about what Delphine is telling you?” Sonia nodded. “Do not try to contact her. Do not come near her.” Lorraine turned toward Delphine, and could sense that she was watching intently. So she smiled at her. The smile was still on her face as she turned to face Sonia again. Lorraine reached her hand across the table to stroke Sonia’s fingers with her own. “If you try to contact her again, I will personally make sure that you’re not able to comfortably make love to another woman. Do you understand?”

Sonia’s hand began to shake, the menace implied by Lorraine’s smile and touch clearly understood.

Lorraine could see Delphine approaching out of the corner of her eye. She removed her hand and dismissed Sonia. “You can leave.”

Sonia stood and walked away before Delphine reached the table.

“What were you saying to her?”

“Nothing really. I just reiterated what you said. Which you stated quite clearly, by the way. Hopefully she got the message.” Lorraine did that thing again that Delphine loves, in an attempt to lighten her mood. This time, when she smiled and exhaled softly, she looked into Delphine’s eyes.

“Sit, let’s enjoy our drinks. I do want to share you tonight after all.” Lorraine smiled. “You’re eyes get so dark and mysterious when you’re mad. I may have to piss you off occasionally to enjoy them.”

#### \-------------------

“When are you coming back?”

“As soon as I can. I shouldn’t be long.” Lorraine kissed her on the cheek. “I miss you when I’m gone. And I can’t wait to get back to this.” She rested her hand on Delphine’s crotch.

Delphine could feel the warmth from her touch. Delphine lifted her face up to Lorraine for a kiss. Lorraine ran the tip of her tongue lazily inside of her lips. Her fingers lazily kneaded Delphine’s scalp. It sent shivers through Delphine.

“I have to go.” Delphine, not wanting to give in to her sadness, didn’t say anything in response. She looked away from Lorraine’s blue eyes.

“Do me a favor?” Delphine looked up. “I left a phone number on your nightstand. If you call it, you will reach a friend of mine. His name is Merkel. He will help you, whatever you need.”

“What kind of help?”

“If someone should harass you, or you feel threatened, he will take care of it. Just until I come back.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Delphine decided to express her feelings. “I miss you too. When you’re gone. I think about you more than you care to know.”

“I _know_.” Lorraine gave Delphine another kiss. “I promise I’ll be back soon.”

#### \-------------------

Delphine sat on her couch, marveling at the fact that after each visit from Lorraine, there was tangible growth to their relationship. That she learned something new about this woman that made her longing for her deeper.

If she had to put a finger on that growth, the thing she learned to appreciate about Lorraine, with this last visit it was this … no, Lorraine didn’t feel the need to be possessive of Delphine. But she cared enough to be protective. And this, this fact blanketed Delphine in a warmth that she felt would sustain her until Lorraine visited again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments loved and appreciated!


End file.
